


Heaven would never be Heaven without you

by siephilde42



Series: Siephilde's Rainbow Wings [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester Reunion in Heaven, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siephilde42/pseuds/siephilde42
Summary: Cas goes to Heaven and is reunited with Dean.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury & Castiel & Dean Winchester
Series: Siephilde's Rainbow Wings [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028029
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Heaven would never be Heaven without you

"Here we are", Jack says, gesturing at the field stretching in front of them.

Cas frowns, contemplating the tents standing on it. "What is this place?"

"Heaven, of course", his son replies, smiling.

"Yes, I know. I mean..." Cas breaks off when he sees a familiar figure between the tents, wearing a brown outfit with a chain maille top. "Dean?", he mumbles, already moving towards him. Louder, he calls out "Dean!"

At this, Dean looks up. Even from the distance still between them, Cas can see him smile.

"Hey, angel", Dean greets him, meeting him about halfway and pulling him into a tight embrace. "So what was it?"

"Heart attack", Cas replies. "Sam was there and rushed me to the hospital, so I was not alone. ... Could have been worse, I guess."

"Hm. Anyway, missed you, angel", Dean mumbles, hugging him even closer.

"You too. You know... I would talk to you every day. Even if I knew you could not hear me."

"Well, now I can. Welcome."

Cas briefly breaks eye contact to let his gaze wander over their surroundings. "Uh... What are you doing here?"

"What?" Dean chuckles, his eyebrows raised. "LARPing, of course."

"Ah." Cas nods in understanding.

Dean gives him a very serious look. "It is the most awesome activity on Heaven and Earth."

Cas laughs. "I see you and Charlie have been having a good time."

"Oh yes", another voice chimes in.

"Speak of the devil", Dean says. "Or, rather, speak of the queen."

The Queen of Moondoor greets Cas with a hug. "Hey, Cas. It's good to see you two reunited." She pauses for a short moment before she continues. "Now that you are here, I was wondering, would you like to play too? ... I promise, it's fun."

Cas shots Dean a questioning side glance. When he sees Dean beaming, he nods. "Seeing as we have an eternity before us, why not? I would like to try."

"Awesome", Dean says with a wide grin. "You will make the most impressive knight. ... How does Knight of the Light sound?"

The queen laughs in a benevolent manner. "I think it would make a good title, fair handmaiden."

"Handmaiden?", Cas asks, knitting his eyebrows.

"Well, yeah... It was a title she gave me some while ago and it sort of stuck", Dean explains. "Yes. I'm the Queen's loyal handmaiden."

"Welcome to Moondoor, noble Sir Castiel."

*

"This was a cool afternoon." Charlie smiles at them. "I hope that you two will come around another time to play again."

"You bet, kiddo", Dean counters, leaning down to hug her. He turns to Cas. "Let's go home, angel."

"Home?"

"Home."

*

"You recreated it." He squints, trying not to be blinded by the sun reflected in the water.

"Of course I did."

"It is just like..." Cas is interrupted by a cheerful bark. "Miracle!", he calls out, greeting the bundle of fluff. "You are here as well."

"Of course he is", Dean remarks. "After all, all dogs go to Heaven."

For a while, Cas is occupied with petting Miracle. Finally, he stands up again and turns towards Dean.

Dean is looking at him with a grin. "So...", he begins, "what do you want to do tomorrow? ... Because, you know, we can do _anything._ "

Beaming at him, Cas suggests "What would you think of a brunch at the Waffle House?"

 _I missed these blue eyes and this smile so much._ "Sounds good", Dean replies with a short nod. With a wide smile, he adds "It's a date, then."

**Author's Note:**

> And so they lived happily ever after, going on dates forever.
> 
> ==================================================================================================
> 
> This is it for the series, for now. (At some point, I might add more fics if I have good ideas, it could also be Saileen-centric ones.) Thank you to everyone who has read the series and/or commented on it. I hope reading it was as therapeutic for you as writing it was for me. <3
> 
> ==================================================================================================
> 
> If you'd like to scream over Destiel, Saileen or the show in general with me, you can follow me under @loves_deancas on Twitter. (My other Twitter account @siephilde42 is mainly for Good-Omens related content.)


End file.
